


Cupid and Psyche: Act One

by Wavvy



Series: Cupid and Psyche [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Mind Control, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/F, Forced Masturbation, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Latex, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mistress, Petplay, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Spanking, Subliminal Messages, Trigger words, Well sorta forced, doesn't really look like sci-fi but trust me as i reveal more of the world it will become more clear, hallucinated spanking, hired dominatrix, i think, lemme know if its not though, so perhaps, well the word 'pet' is used a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wavvy/pseuds/Wavvy
Summary: Introducing Cupid and Psyche, a series about mind control, and using mind control to make love. In this first act to the series, introverted businesswomen Raven hires the dominatrix Hope to bring her under hypnosis, and immerse her in sexuality like she's never been before.This is my first time ever writing something like this, so please give me whatever constructive criticism you can. Like, serious, for the love of God give me some feedback. Anything. I need to know how I can improve myself.Based on an rp I had in Shamchat.





	1. Hope and Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off an rp I did with some anonymous person on shamchat, where I played Raven and the other person played Hope. They created Hope, but adapted her to fit a story, which I came up with. As such, everything Hope says in chapter one is very closely adapted from their side of the rp. Unfortunately, I never re-met the person, so they're, anonymous to me, and I can only hope (lol) they approve of this story.

Hope sighed and leaned back in her chair, casually pulling out her phone to catch up on the latest gossip news while she waited for her next client. Her office was mostly professional looking, save for a shelf with a few basic toys on it. A very strict cleaning schedule kept the room looking almost spotless. The clean environment combined with the toys prominently displayed created the perfect environment for the office’s purpose.

Hope’s attire was very indicative of what that purpose was. She was dressed for business; a tight black corset with a lacy trim that accentuated her large breasts, combined with a garter belt, long black stockings, black gloves and a pair of equally night colored high-heels. All this put together with the black leather chair behind her made Hope’s wavy red hair stood out like a burning fire.

With a small buzz, an orange light blinked on Hope’s desk, and a screen monitor lit up, displaying a security camera feed of the front building’s front door. A small, meek looking woman stood in front of the door, hunched over and constantly looking over her shoulder as if someone would spot her there at any second.

The woman in black couldn't help but snicker at the image for a second. “Hello there kitten, you must be my latest client.” Storing her phone away in a desk drawer next to her, Hope pressed another switch on her desk and unlocked the door. Just before she turned off the monitor, she caught a glimpse of the woman entering.

After a few minutes, presumably of the client checking in with the front desk and wandering through the hallways, there was a knock on Hope’s office door. Hope smirked slightly deviously and then flicked the last switch on her desk, opening the door to reveal Raven in all her awkward, lanky glory.

Raven gasped slightly as she first caught sight of Hope’s outfit. They hadn't even started yet and she was dressed in such a….wild way. Was she going to be the one who…?

Although she lacked the flirtatious confidence they all seemed to have, Raven was dressed like most of Hope’s regulars did. Her outfit perfectly resembled the kind of thing an upper class business executive with no social life would wear in their spare time; a button up shirt with a sweater vest pulled over it, some dull looking khaki shorts and an almost humorously oversized bow tie. Her dark hair was cut short and combed over to cover her left eye. That combined with her pale skin made her look somewhat gothic. 

Raven was nervous enough to almost trip over herself a few times as she walked across the room, and took a seat on the other side of the desk as Hope, setting her small purse down beside her. Already blushing a bit, she spoke in a very timid voice. “Um...hi there. Are you the…?”

“Dominatrix? Yep, that'd be me.” Hope interjected, leaning forward and chuckling slightly. She softened the usual mysterious demeanor she usually took on with clients in this room, and replaced it with something a little more friendly and charming. This girl was clearly new to this kind of stuff, and could Hope really call herself a good domme if she scared off every new client? “But please, call me Hope for now. You must be Raven?”

Raven almost shuddered at the word. Dominatrix. Oh boy she was really doing this. She continued to blush, but nodded, trying to calm herself down a bit. After an awkward few seconds, she answered, “Nice to meet you. Yes, my name is Raven. I'm here for my first...uh...session here.” She gulped, briefly considering exactly what she was paying for here. “Sooooo...you got the file I filled out for you, yes?”

The dominatrix nodded casually as if this was the most normal business exchange in the world. “I in fact have, several times actually. Give me a second.” She broke eye contact with Raven and started to dig through some of her desk’s drawers. “Now, I'm sure you've had this said to you at every second of this house’s dealings with you, but if it helps, I personally promise I'll do my best to satisfy you however I can. If at any point you have any further requests, complaints or criticisms, please do tell me. You'll only be making things better for yourself - and I take none of it personally, so don't be embarrassed.” Hope said with a sensual, but somehow also motherly tone. Raven’s face was now somewhat tomato colored. This woman was a master of seduction, and soon she'd have her all to herself. With a slightly dramatic flair, Hope whipped out a small folder and opened it up, skimming through it to catch herself up. “Now, I know you expressed interest in one of our newer devices...the hypnotic technology, yes?”

At the mention of the word “hypnotic,” Raven actually did shudder. Her face quickly painted itself a brighter shade of scarlet, but she held a straight face as she nodded. “Yes, I heard about how immersive…” At this point, the anticipation of the situation was starting to overcome the awkwardness of discussing it. “...your technology could be, so I wanted to try it myself. I want the whole package if possible. Illusions. Delusions. Trigger words. All that stuff.” When she caught sight of the amused look Hope was giving her, she quickly rolled back the enthusiasm. “Maybe small portions though, for the sake of time and my expenses.”

As Raven had been saying all this, Hope had gradually turned her attention away from the file in front of her. An erotic, yet mischievous glow found its way into her eyes, letting a small sliver of her usual naughty personality show through the professional facade she had been putting up. She had been having some doubts about whether Raven knew what she was getting into, but that little episode had caused them to all scatter away. Raven was now looking a lot more attractive than she had when she walked in. This was going to be an interesting session for sure.

Seeing the gears turn in her head like this made Raven slightly nervous again, but equally excited. “So,” she started, trying to get them talking again. “Are you skilled with the technology?”

For a second, all Hope did was stare at Raven, the smolderingly sexual look in her eyes speaking volumes about her thoughts. Raven could swear she felt herself get a few degrees warmer as the fiery redhead ran her heat vision across her body.

“I happened to have a hand in the development of the technology along with our genius inventors. You could say I'm skilled, yes. I could do all manner of things to you with it.” Unable to resist her usual theatrics, Hope paused for a second. This allowed her to simultaneously let those last few words hang in the air, and build up suspense for what she would say next. “And I will do quite a few of those things to you, before the day is over, fear not.” Hope licked her lips, causing some warm blood to flow to Raven’s erogenous zones. “But we just have one last thing to go over. The very important question of how deeply you want all this…” She gestured to herself and the shelves of toys around them. “...to encroach on your everyday life. I have clients that want absolutely nothing outside of this room, and others a that want a near 24/7 experience. It's all up to you, though I would suggest before you make the decision that you experience each thing you want as sort of a trial before you sign off on anything final. Would you be amenable to that?”

Raven’s eyes widened as she fully considered the weight of what was being implied in some of that. She acted surprised, letting out a brief, “24/7? Wow, I would never think people could be that...dedicated to it.” However, when she really thought about it, she supposed she wasn't very surprised by that. In the back of her mind, her imagination began to act up. She could just picture it. Anytime she needed to do some chores, she'd just listen to a recording, and then all she'd want to do was strip naked, put on an apron and...she fanned herself, her face was like a tomato now. “Um...yeah. Okay. I'm really out of my depth here, so...a trial would be nice. Would I have to pay extra or is it part of the bill?”

At this, Hope made a purring sound and stood up from her seat, walking toward another door on the other side of the room. “Oh, honey.” She mewed as she beckoned for Raven to follow her. “You don't need to worry about that at all right now.”


	2. A First Class Suite and a Dentist's Office

The door led into a dimly lit, narrow maze-like hallway, scarcely wide enough for Hope and Raven to walk side by side with each other. The walls that surrounded them were composed of tough, dark gray bricks. They looked as if they’d been sleek and modern several years ago, but had decayed due to a lack of maintenance. The lamps from the ceiling gave off a dark red light that helped to offset the dungeon vibes it was giving Raven, but only slightly.

As if able to read her mind, Hope turned to Raven with a slight smile on her red lips. “Don't worry, I promise you the room I've secured for us will be far more comfortable than this.” At this remark, Raven realized that she was definitely flirting, or at least teasing right now. Were they supposed to...get into character now or something? Not wanting to embarrass herself, she simply nodded.

The only sounds that could be heard as Hope lead her client deeper into the building were the clicks of her heels hitting the floor. Eventually, they turned a corner and walked into a hallway that stretched a couple hundred feet down the a wall. The walls on either side of this hallway were covered in numbered doors. Left side had odd numbers. Right side had even numbers.

“Looks like we're here.” Hope mewed in that same high-pitched voice as she led Raven across the hallway into room seven. As they did, Raven could’ve sworn she heard some kind of slapping noise coming from room five.

Room seven looked like an awkward combination between a first class suite, and a dentist’s office. There was a couch right in the middle of the room, facing a coffee table with a bottle of wine and two glasses on it. In the far corner, there was another wooden door, this one unmarked. To the left of the couch was a very expensive and lavish looking bed with sheets that were equal parts red and black. On the other side of the room, well, that was where most of Raven’s attention was right now.

Sitting on the opposite end of the room as the bed was a red and black armchair that was flat and sprawled out like a dentist’s chair or an airplane seat folded back. Next to the chair stood a desk holding a very complicated looking computer setup. Raven couldn't help but grow slightly aroused as she noticed a pair of headphones sitting in the setup.

The sound of the door being shut and locked behind her snapped her out of the little trance she was in. She then turned around to spot Hope looking more devious than she had seen her tonight.

“So,” she said as she slinked over to Raven, wrapping her arms around the neck of her soon to be plaything. “I'm sure you’ve figured out where your seat is.”

Raven nodded, her nipples becoming harder. She wasn't sure what to do except nod. “Should I...uh...sh-should I...uh...take off my…”

“Unnecessary.” Hope injectected, releasing Raven and nudging her over to the seat. “That will all be taken care of soon enough. Just take a seat. Relax while I make some final preparations.”

Mumbling something incomprehensible in reply, Raven shuffled over to the seat and laid down on it. It was a lot more comfortable than she'd imagined, though it did put her back at an uncomfortably odd angle. Hope walked over to the computer and started to type at a very rapid pace, inputting some kind of command sequence. “Now Raven,” she spoke aloud as she continued to type the numbers and symbols into the computer. “Like I said earlier, today is simply a test run. You asked for a number of mental changes to be imposed on you, and left the specifics of those changes very vague, most likely inviting me to fill in the blanks.”

Raven cringed a bit. That all did seem very juvenile when it was laid out like that. She started mumbling something, but before she could spit out a full explanation, Hope interrupted her. “Worry not, my client. Part of my job is helping you discover the aspects and niches of your own desires. I'd be more than happy to come up with some suggestions to give you myself.” She then paused her typing and looked up at Raven with the expression of an annoyed mother; annoyed by her child, but knowing in the back of her mind that they still had a lot to be taught. “Just remember, by being a customer here, you've paid money to emulate a certain kind of relationship. All relationships require effort from all parties involved, and this one is no exception. In order for you to gain the most out of this, you're going to need to put some more effort in, understand?”

Raven enthusiastically nodded. “Yes, Ma'am. Uh…” Freudian slip much? “Thank you for being so understanding. I will put more effort into this starting now.”

Instantly the seriousness faded out of Hope, and she returned to her mischievous, flirtatious self. “Ooh, Ma'am. I like the sound of that.” Seemingly done with what she'd typed on the laptop, Hope picked up the pair of wireless headphones laid out on the table next to her. She then slinked over to where Raven was sitting. She returned to her serious tone as she spoke next. “Now Raven, keep in mind that this is a trial to gauge how you react to hypnosis, and how comfortable of a subject you are. You certainly have some idea of what it's like, judging by the details of your file, but hypnosis is a different experience for everyone. Other people's testimonies on it are not to be trusted and neither are your expectations of it. Today I'm going to subject you to the lightest possible hypnotic suggestions that I can, just so you'll know what it's like to have your will bent. Okay?”

Raven nodded, her eyes like snow globes. “Okay, y-yeah. That's okay. Go ahead.”

Once again, a motherly aspect of Hope’s personality revealed itself, as she smirked and shook her head. “Not even going to ask what the suggestions will be? Raven, you're too trusting.” Before she could open her mouth to defend herself, Hope continued. “We’re at the most basic level of the program, so no surprise suggestions. All I'm going to do now is temporarily remove your ability to lie to me or withhold information from me. It will also feel very pleasurable whenever you tell me the truth. A simple set of commands. Does that sound okay to you?”

Raven simply nodded and took the headphones from Hope, putting them on. As Hope waltzed back to the laptop, she gave her final piece of advice. “Also, I'm going to implant a safe word. If at any time you are uncomfortable with what I'm doing to you, say the word ‘Red Light Flashes,’ and all the hypnosis will instantly dissipate. Sometimes if I feel some playing needs to stop, I will make you say the safe word. any commands I give you that affect or impede your speech will never stop you from being able to say that phrase. Remember all this.”

Raven nodded, and tried to commit this information to memory while leaning back into the chair with the headphones on her ears. They were surprisingly comfortable. “Got it. ‘Red Light Flashes.’ Safeword.”

Hope smiled, her hand hovering over a switch labeled ‘Initiate Inputted Sequence.’ “Well, it looks like we’re ready to proceed. Are you ready? This is your last chance to back out. After I press this button, you cease to be my client, and, for a limited time, you become my little mindless plaything, that I can toy with in whichever way pleases me most. Are you ready for this, Raven?”

She gulped, but nodded. “Yes. I'm sure. I trust you. Go ahead.”

Hope couldn't help but chuckle as she flicked the switch. “Sweet dreams.”


	3. Interrogation and Experimentation

Raven was confused. Hope had told her that hypnosis was different than her expectations, but Raven had a strange suspicion that what was currently happening was purposefully designed to be different just for the sake of doing so.

At first there was nothing. A faint tingle in Raven’s ears let her know that some kind of bass frequency was playing, but other than that there was absolutely nothing. Raven shot a confused glare to her domme, who had now walked over to the couch, and was flipping through a magazine left on it. Hope seemed to intentionally not return the glance.

Raven sighed and stared up at the ceiling. So was she going to zone out or something, or just listen to this for a few hours? That sounded boring.

At least something was happening now. Over the top of the ever-present bass, some music was starting to fade in, playing in harmony with the droning sound. At first, all Raven could hear was a sweet serenade of violins, harmonizing with each other in a very homophonic way. They played notes that were held for so long, they were almost a drone in of themselves.

After a few bars of listening to those two drones, another instrument came in, some kind of woodwind, probably a group of clarinets. Once again, they played a droning sound, one that was very dissonant to the violins and the ever...present…

\-----

“Okay, I think that's enough hypnosis for now. Would you agree?” Hope asked delightfully, as she took the headphones off of Raven, and wiped a line of drool that had dribbled down her cheek.

Raven’s eyes hurt. They were dry, like she hadn't blinked in a while. She shook her head, rubbing her eyes. She felt the same disorientation she felt after having a long sleep. “Ugh, wow, that's...that’s weird as fuck. Did I just...was that it? What that hypnosis?”

Hope nodded, smiling deviously. Having set down the headphones, she sat down at the edge of the chair and starting to lightly running her finger down Raven’s pant leg. “How did it feel?”

Raven felt a slight tingle in her scalp as the question was asked, but she didn't think anything of it. “It didn't feel like much. I heard a weird droning bass noise, then some weird droning music, then I just zoned out until you woke me up.”

Hope inhaled slightly at the answer, seemingly very pleased at it. “Good, that's very good. That means you're a very good subject. You own a very malleable mind. Did you know this about yourself?”

Raven sat up and moved into a cross-legged sitting position. She was feeling very confused right now. Had any suggestions been, what was the word Hope had used, implanted? Before she could open her mouth to ask any of these questions though, she felt another tingling sensation in her head. This one was stronger than the last one, and powerful enough to pull her out of her thoughts and focus her on the question. “I'd been told by a few people, but none of them were very trustworthy, so I didn't really believe them.” Once she spat out the answer, she quickly opened her mouth to speak, but the tingle in her head came back, even more powerful than last time, and clamped her mouth shut. Raven raised her eyebrows at this, unsure of what was going on.

Although it was very subtle, Hope seemed to notice it. She giggled at her subject’s shut mouth, and moved a little closer to her. Feelings of embarrassment flowered in Raven, giving her a strange rush.

“Do you remember the suggestion I'd said I'd give you before I put you to sleep, my little pet?” The leather-clad woman cooed.

The tingling in Raven’s head got even stronger than before, and started to spread to other parts of her body. Now that it was stronger, Raven could better recognize what it was. Pleasure. A brief, hot, electric shock of pure pleasure. Raven gasped just before giving the next answer. “Yes.”

Hope tilted her head, tauntingly puckering up her scarlet lips. “And what was it?”

“That I can no longer…” Raven sharply inhaled, and wiggled her toes inside of her shoes as the shock went right from her head to her toes in the span of just a second. “...lie, or withhold any information from you. And that it would feel good when I told you the truth.” It seemed to be getting stronger with every truth revealed.

“And did it work? Would you ever think about lying to your Mistress?”

“N-no…” Raven let out a moan, and shuddered, sliding down the chair. She was scarcely able to control her reactions anymore because of the large amount of pure pleasure she was feeling. It was quite a sexual experience being controlled like this, but the pleasure went beyond sexual. It was pure goodness in every conceivable aspect, like liquid positivity being injected into her, and pulsing with energy as it coursed through her veins. “I’d never think about it.”

Hope seemed very observant of this, and it was rapidly becoming clear to Raven that the pleasure was indeed increasing after every answer, and she wasn't just imagining it. It was all in her head, but real nonetheless. After squirming around in her seat for a bit, Raven finally got into a position she could stay stable in, sitting flat with her legs crossed, and grabbing her shoulders, her arms crossed over her breasts. This made the flirtatious look in Hope’s eyes get a little stronger, and made her smirk get a little sharper, more competitive. “So, you’d answer any question I asked you, no matter how personal?”

Raven giggled, and writhed around in her seat. “Yes. Yes, I will.”

Hope tilted her head and creeped a little closer to Raven, staring right into her eyes. “Does it feel good to be truthful with your Mistress?”

Raven's legs twitched, and her body spasmed with pleasure. “Y-yes, it gets better with every question. I love confessing to my Mistress.” The last sentence was completely unlike anything she'd actually say, but it just felt so natural coming out like that.

“What’s your full name?”

“Josie Raven Dyce.”

“What’s your favorite color?”

“M-mauve.”

“What’s your social security number?”

Raven didn’t even hesitate. “968-42-8223.” She spoke this with a wild grin, reaching apexes of pleasure she never thought were possible. She was far too caught up in the pleasure she was feeling to think about the weight of the information she was passing on. She wouldn’t exactly give out that info to anyone asking, but the urge to blurt out the information followed by the immense reward of pleasure completely outweighed any apprehensions she had.

Hope giggle at this, and moved to the base of the chair. She ran a finger up the exposed part of Raven’s left leg, sending even more shivers up her spine. It was this contact that made the pleasure Raven was feeling take a slightly sexual twist. She could feel warmth across her entire body, but now it was starting to particularly congregate right in between her legs. In small increments, the pleasure was gradually starting to overwhelm her. It was slowly becoming difficult to hold a smile because of how tightly her muscles were winding together.

Happy with the results of that stroke, the dominatrix walked back the other end of the chair, and kneeled down next to Raven's head, staring into her faded eyes.

“What gender do you prefer your lovers to have?”

“I...I...I d-don’t ca-a-a-are. I’m...p-p-panssssexual.” She sputtered.

“MMmmm...that’s interesting.” With a finger covered in the black latex of her glove, Hope gently reached over and put her finger on Raven’s chin, turning her subject’s head to face hers. She got a good look into the eyes of her pet, which were blurred and unfocused with the pleasure she was feeling. The blank look in her eyes helped stoke the fiery look that was smouldering in her own. “Judging by the details of your report, you’ve had quite a few fantasies involving yourself being placed under hypnosis like this. What’s the most extreme fantasy you’ve ever enjoyed?”

At this point, the pleasure was becoming too strong for Raven to handle. A warm, wet stain appeared between her legs as the network of tingling sensations she felt searched through her being and located the correct answer. “I...I...s-s-somebody hyp-hypnotizes m-me and gives me...gives me trigger words. Th-they randomly c-call me through...through...throughout the day and g-give...uh...trigger me throughout the day. Embarrassing me in front of all my friends and coworkers.”

“Ah, that's interesting. If I remember correctly, you were hesitant when I asked you about implanting suggestions like that.” Hope moved closer to Raven’s red face, now close enough that she could feel Raven’s strained breath splashing onto her face. “It looks to me like somebody here hasn't quite come to terms with the perverted, slutty animal trapped underneath her skin.” Hope then pushed Raven onto her back, and went on the chair herself, straddling her panting pet. The dominatrix then once again leaned very close to Raven’s face, close enough to kiss her sweaty cheeks. “Somebody here’s ashamed of their true self. Wants to hide it from the rest of the world at any cost.” Hope then exhaled heavily, blowing warm air into Raven’s face. The seductive smile faded off of her lips as she spoke the next part. “Tell me, pet,” she spat the last word like it was an offensive slur, “Do you think your Mistress is the one hiding herself away?”

Raven shivered, and, if it was even possible, her face seemed to get slightly redder as she shook her head. Her pupils were dilated slightly. The explosions of pleasure that boomed bigger and bigger after every answer were making it hard to do anything other than obey her Mistress’ commands. No thoughts, no feelings, no movements. Just sweet, sweet obedience. “N-no.”

“Well then, let’s think on this for a little bit.” Hope was whispering now, her mouth directly in front of Raven’s ear. She was at an angle where Raven couldn't see her face anymore, causing her eyes to float to her rubber coated body and legs. “If there’s just the two of us in this room, and one of us is hiding their true, sluttish, perverted, animalistic self, and the shameful person hiding like this isn’t me,” she paused dramatically, letting the words hang in the air, “then who's the only other person it could be?”

“M-m-muh...mmm...mmm...ahhh...ah...mmmeeee.” Raven could barely spit out the answer. The pleasure had overwhelmed her. She felt like she was on fire, as her eyes rolled up slightly and her whole body twisted and turned and wriggled and writhed. Her arms clamped tighter onto herself to the point where she was painfully crushing her own breasts against her.

Hope’s smile faded. This was getting too dangerous. With an almost heroic determination, she grabbed Raven’s face and held it with an iron grip. “Raven, what is the safeword?”

She felt immense relief as the back-up she put into the programming came through. Just as planned, Raven instantly regained use of her speech. Still compelled to tell the truth, she quickly sputtered the phrase out. “Red Light Flashes.”

Two sighs of relief could be heard as the red hot mental chains restraining Raven instantly faded away. Raven let out an off-key moan as her body went slack in the chair.

It took Hope a few seconds to recognize the new smell coming from between Raven’s legs. A warm smell.

Hope’s lips curled as she realized what happened. She quickly hopped off of Raven and backed away. “Oh god, there's a bathroom right in the corner there. Go there, you're gonna ruin the seat!”

Raven only drunkenly giggled in response.


	4. Mistress and Pet

The increasing pleasure suggestion may have worn off, but Raven still felt on the edge of orgasm when she emerged from the small bathroom in the corner of the room (so that was where the mysterious door in the corner led to). She had tried to wipe herself down as much as possible, but she knew she still likely reeked of sweat and urine. It had taken an army's strength to not masturbate and go over the edge on her own in the bathroom. It was tempting, but she doubted Hope would be pleased.

And she didn't want to displease her Mistress.

When she got out, however, Hope didn't seem to match Raven’s eagerness. She was wiping down the seat with a very concerned expression on her face. It was a look that damn near shattered the dominant persona she'd spent the last (Raven quickly looked at her watch) two hours constructing.

Raven approached as delicately and quietly as she could, but Hope still somehow managed to see her coming. “Raven, before we continue, I need to apologize.” She said in a soft voice. “You're just a beginner to all this. That was probably your first time being hypnotized like that. I shouldn't have given you a suggestion as intense as that one. I feel as if I've... abused the power you’ve given me. If you want to end the session now, I'll let you go, and you won't have to pay anything.”

Raven nodded. She had liked what had happened, but understood Hope’s need to apologize. The suggestions had led to some intense feelings, and if Raven hadn't liked it so much, it would've been a lot more unpleasant for her. Slowly, she walked closer to the chair, which was now almost perfectly clean. “Hey, I get why you're apologizing, that was a little..uh...unexpected, but you don't...uh…” she shook her head, trying to get a hold of her jumbled words, “What I mean to say is, thank you for apologizing. You don't need to worry though, because I actually liked that.” She held back for a second. Just thinking about it brought her closer to the edge of orgasm. Her nipples felt like two little diamonds right now. 

Hope looked up with a very surprised expression, but before she could think of a sexy reply, Raven continued speaking. “I mean, I don't think I'd like to play around with pleasure like that until I get more experienced, but the feelings of helplessness and being paralyzed and utterly at your mercy...mmph!” Raven shuddered and once again fought hard to resist the urge to slide her fingers into her wet panties. “It was great! I couldn't get enough of it. I definitely don't want to just end things there.” She took a step closer to the chair and caught Hope’s eyes. “This is just a trial right? So you did something a little wrong, that's fine. I'm just finding out what I like. As long as you change it up a bit next time, it's fine.”

Hope spent a few seconds staring into her client’s eyes, as if looking for signs that her client had gone insane. When she could find none, her usual confident smile returned, though this time it seemed to hold no sexual overtones. “Well then, it looks like you've impressed me. Better savor this, because I promise it won't happen again anytime soon.” As Hope turned away from Raven and set the sweaty rag down on the table, Raven thought she saw a blush on the cheeks of her Mistress. 

However, her cheeks were normal colored as she walked over to the laptop and inputted a new sequence. Another few moments later, she grabbed the headphones, and returned to Raven’s side.

“So, I've learned my lesson about moving things too fast. 

Until you get a bit more used to the hypnosis, I'll try to avoid throwing you into undiscovered apexes of pleasure. Just the peak of what you'd normally be able to experience. Don't worry, you'll be able to work your way up eventually.” She added teasingly.

She then sat down at the edge of the seat, placing her hand on Raven's ankles. “The last set of commands brought you much pleasure, but not satisfaction.” She looked up into Raven's eyes, and it was like looking into a mirror. The fire was back in both of them. “This program should help you bring yourself some, at my discretion of course. As well as giving me some tools to punish you as I see fit. Does that sound appealing to you?”

Raven silently nodded, heat already flowing between her legs. Without another word, Hope walked over and put the headphones onto Raven’s ears. Another switch flick later, and the droning bass noise reappeared. It sounded a little different from last time. This time it had a higher pitch, and had a…a faint…a fainnnnnnnn...

\-----

The computer screen beeped and flashed green, snatching Hope’s attention from the news on her phone. ‘SEQUENCE IMPLANTATION COMPLETE’ was on the screen, displayed in blocky white letters that stood out from the green backdrop. It appeared that the sequence implantation was, in fact, complete.

Stony faced, Hope set her phone down on the desk and walked over to Raven. As expected, she was deeply entranced, waiting for the trigger phrase that would wake her up. Hope took the headphones off of her slacked figure, placed them on the desk, and opened her mouth to speak the phrase.

She didn't though.

She wasn't sure why.

She thought for a bit, trying to place it. There was something that...then it hit her. Her ears damn near perked up, and she turned to the plush bed behind her.

“You know Raven,” Hope mused aloud to her mentally incapacitated client. “I think we could stand to get a little more...intimate.”

\-----

“Okay, I think that's enough hypnosis for now. Would you agree?”

As soon as Raven opened her eyes and came to, she knew this command sequence was going to be different from the last one. For starters, she wasn't in the chair anymore. When she opened her eyes, the ceiling she looked up at was very slightly different from the ceiling she saw when she'd woken up in the chair. This raised her curiosity enough to get her to look down, where she saw that she was laying down on the blood red sheets of room seven’s lavish bed. Looking down like this also made her realize that she was currently naked as a baby, and her nipples were quite erect.

While the rest of her body was firmly situated in the bed, she didn't feel the softness of the covers from her neck up, which also made her realize that something was propping her head up. It felt like…

She looked up, and her suspicions were confirmed. Hope was just above her, looking down with a smile on her red lips. Her fiery orange hair was now tied up in a ponytail, and she was kneeling on the bed. Raven's head was propped up on her slanted knees, and she was staring down at her pet with a fascinated look in her eyes.

“Good morning, my pet.” She sang in an almost mocking motherly voice. “How are we feeling?”

Raven smiled and absent-mindedly shoved her tingling left hand into her cunt, pumping three fingers in and out of it with much gusto. “I'm a little confused, but overall feeling great Mistress. Wait...” Her face screwed up in confusion, as if she'd said something she wasn't supposed to. “Mistress. Mis...mistress.” She seemed to get lost in thought for a second, still viscously finger fucking herself. “Mistress. Why can’t I say your name, Mistress?”

Hope sharply breathed in, her own arousal starting to flare up in her. This was it. This was true domination, placing a corrupted idea into an innocent pet, and then watching them grow, and reveal their true vulnerability. “Oh, but you are saying my name, my dirty little pet. I am your Mistress. That is who I truly am, the same way a little perverted animal is what you truly are.” The way she put emphasis on the word ‘animal’ made it almost hypocritical of her to make the noise she did when she was done speaking; and extended, melodic purr. “Just look at yourself right now, you're a perverted, sweaty mess. You've only known me for a couple of hours, and now you’re laying in my lap, unclothed and fucking yourself like a little slut.” Hope’s smile faded and she leaned in closer to Raven’s face, savoring the helpless, fearful and slightly blank look in her eyes. However, she showed none of this, and instead spoke in the most disgusted tone she could. “I’ll bet you couldn't stop yourself if you wanted to, being a little slut with no self-control is must too ingrained into you. It's your true self.”

Raven wouldn't have noticed herself masturbating if Hope hadn't pointed it out to her, so she had a surprised expression on her face when she looked down to discover it. As soon as she did, she became aware of the erotic warmth it was sending throughout her body. How had she not noticed it before? Her hand trembled slightly as she tried to control it, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't make herself stop. “What? What's going on? Why can't I c-control myself I c-can't sto-ah-ah-ah!!!!” She yelped as the dam of building pleasure finally burst. Her crotch gushed, and the sweet, sweet pleasure of an orgasm hit her like an electric shock. 

For a brief second, the pleasure caused her to break character and smile widely. “Oh my God, that was fucking amazing. Thank you Mistress.”

But her Mistress wasn't having it. Still holding her stony face of death, she roughly pushed her pet off of her knees, causing her to roll over right to the edge of the bed. Hope then leaped off of the bed and looked back at her sweaty pet. The small, naked woman looked like she was still recovering from the orgasm she just had, her whole body was quivering with pleasure that she didn't know how to contain. She was laying on her side, and her hands were still buried deep between her legs.

On the inside, Hope laughed gleefully, but on the outside, her face got angrier and angrier. “Are you still not content?” She spat, walking over and pushing Raven back to the middle of the bed. She then went back on the bed herself, and kneeled right in front of where Raven was looking. Once again, she looked down at her pet. “Is fucking yourself in front of a stranger once not good enough for you? Has your shameful thirst not been quenched?”

It took Raven a few seconds to respond. Sometime in between her first orgasm, and now, the tingling had infected her left hand, causing it to reach inside of her as well. She didn't think it would be possible for her to orgasm again, but her hands didn't seem to get the message. Slowly she could feel another orgasm coming on. “I...I can't st-stop.” She whined, her face becoming red from both exhaustion and embarrassment. “I w-want to but I can-c-ccan’t.”

Hope snorted, pretending to not buy it. “Inexcusable. You're clearly just a perverted whore who can't control herself. You go around from place to place looking for another poor woman to fawn over and fawn over until she takes pity and gives you a little attention. You're pathetic. You deserve nothing but punishment.” Hope spat on the ground.

Before Raven could begin to reply, Hope snapped her fingers. Instantly, a hypnotic tingle went down her spine, and she felt a sharp pain on her ass, like she had been slapped there with a cane. Raven squealed, and tears formed in her eyes. Had she imagined that?

Hope snapped her fingers, and once again, Raven felt the sharp pain in her backside. With smoldering eyes, Hope spat more orders. “I'm going to do 50. Count them.” She snapped her fingers again.

Raven sharply exhaled as another orgasm blossomed in her, sickening her with pleasure. “O-one.”

Snap. “T-two.”

Snap. “A-a-a-h, three. Three.”

### Epilogue

“So, what did you think?”

Raven shivered and took a few deep breaths, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. She leaned into her domme’s body, her head resting on the other’s puffy breasts. “I haven’t felt this alive in so long.” She said, slightly dazed.

Hope purred and gave her pet’s hair a gentle stroke, somewhat like how she’d treat an animal pet of hers. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. I hope I helped you discover something about yourself. You seemed to take to it quite well.” She planted a small kiss onto Raven's forehead. “So, think you'll ever be here again?”

Raven nodded. “Oh fuck yes.”


End file.
